


Death changes perspectives

by gravitydorks (orphan_account)



Series: Philosophy of Death [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hela calls Loki mammas boy, Hela is done with her family, Other, basically get out of my room fic, let her rest in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gravitydorks
Summary: Loki died like a dog, so guess where was he sent to?Right, to Hel.





	1. Chapter 1

 Life was a bitch.

 Of course without Asgard its citizens would start dying like flies. And of course one of her… brothers would be among them.

 Asgardians shook with fright at the very sight of her, while Loki groaned rolling his eyes.

 “The sentiment is shared, little brother,” Hela thought, then she rose from her throne ansd spoke as loud as she had before the Asgardian army. “Thor`s subjects, you know me for I took good care of it in the past”.

 Fear in their eyes quickly transformed into hatred.

 “But here in Hel there is no past anymore. This is your eternal sanctuary, and I have no intent to torment or torture you. All of you are dead, and dead have no obligations to suffer,” Hela sat down and sighed. “I welcome you to my realm. Now be gone”.

 The crowd slowly departed to explore Hel except for Loki. He stayed there waiting for her to speak directly to him. He was the one who brought Hela to her demise so he figured the speech didn`t relate to him. His neck was broken, she observed.

 “Come here,” she called.

 He didn`t move a muscle.

 “Come here, Friggason!” she called again raising her voice.

 Loki faltered but obliged.

 He actually came so close he was rising above her. Hela didn`t rush to change it.

 “I see Death took away your cowardice,” she said and smiled, “and survival instincts too”.

 “Whatever punishment you want to bring me do it quick. I`m tired”.

 “Won`t you bargain for your life, Trickster God?”

 “I died bargaining,” he remarked. “Now look where it brought me”.

 She gave him a long calculating look, and then rose once again.

 Loki closed his eyes tight, when she reached his neck.

 Asphyxiation didn`t come. Instead it was a gentle pat on his neck followed by the sense of relief from pain. Hela cured him.

 “Why?” he asked quietly.

 “You may be walking with your broken spinal bone with no problem here, but in Valhalla or in one of Nine Realms it would be quite problematic,” she sighed. “You have a choice. I can bring you back to live or you can send yourself right into Friggas embrace in Valhalla. Out of my sight”.

 Loki was speechless.

 “What`s your choice?” she asked impatiently.  

 He licked his lips.

 “Could you give me some time to think carefully?”

 Hela rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue.

 “You have an eternity at your service. But don`t annoy me while you`re here, I warn you”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to play his cards right this time, or “Do want to fight a giant purple jerk with us, sister?”

 She had warned him but he just had to, didn`t he?

 “How does Hel work?”

 “Can I really go to Valhalla?”

 “How come Odin is not here? Are you hiding him somewhere out here in a torture room?”

 “How do you make your spiky helmet and blades appear?”

 “What are you planning to do with Thor?”

 “You acknowledged him as a ruler, why?”

 “Do want to fight a giant purple jerk with us, sister?”

 “Why are you in a dress? Where`s your armor?”

 Hela took a deep breath clenching the arms of her throne.

 “You had some pondering to do, didn`t you, Friggason?”

 “Well, I can`t ponder properly without the answers,” he said. “You want me out of here as fast as possible, so I recall”.

 Hela sighed and snapped her fingers. A smaller version of her throne appeared next to her.

 “Have a seat and shut up for a moment, please”.

 He sat obediently and turned to her staring in anticipation. She was looking forward with her cheek reclined upon her fist.

 “This is the land of unworthy dead. No one here is important enough to fight, so no need for armor. The only jerk I sincerely want to fight is Odin, but he`s dead. I was never meant to rule Asgard. Not recognizing our brother`s reign would be petty, and I`m getting over my issues. Thor is going to end up getting himself killed eventually, so why should I care? My helmet and blades are none of your business. They are my thing, hands off! Odin`s not here, thank me. He died fighting me. I was trapped here not for the lack of trying to break free. Yes, you can go to Valhalla. Why are you even still here?”

 He kept staring.

 “What?” she asked.

 “You didn`t answer about Hel. How does it work?”

 Hela narrowed her eyes at him. The things she did to be left alone.

 “Hel is a Realm held by my magic and life force. I am the only creature whose heart beats here, and if you try to change that while I can`t defend myself the Realm will demolish your very soul into nothingness”.

 Loki frowned, and then chuckled.   

 “It seems I was even closer to the edge than I thought,” he said. “Are you sure, you don`t want to have a good fight with Thanos, Hela? He`s important and impressive enough to be your opponent”.

 “Don`t you try to bring me on your side against another conqueror! Leave me out of wars of the living. Our brother must learn how to defend himself. He`s a king, isn`t he?”  

 “But this one is not a war, it`s The War. It`s nothing like anything in my or Thor`s experience”.

 “That`s because both of you are greenhorns. Is that all, Friggason?”

 Hela almost felt relief at the silence. Almost.

 “Why do you keep calling me that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you think she calls him that?


	3. Chapter 3

 Lately each new soul in Hel had appeared with the name of Mad Titan on their lips. A prominent time gap passed since Loki`d asked his last question.

 “I refuse to leave until you tell me,” he kept insisting.

 “So Valhalla then?”

 “It`s not the matter where I decided to go. The matter is that you never answered me”.

 He was on the edge of starting to beg her for an answer, whatever it was.

 “What do you want me to say?” she asked coldly. “That I see her in you? That you are just like her, maybe not in appearance but in gestures? Actions? Words? Or maybe you want me to say that her blood actually runs in your veins, and I know that by some mystical means?”

 She paused and examined his face.

 “If it`s any of that you will be disappointed. Skurge told me about you when we came across your statue in Asgard. Speaking of which, seriously? You had Asgard at your disposal, and this was the first thing that came into your mind?” she groaned. “Which parent of yours you want to be associated with is up to you. But Frigga`s name angers me the least”.

 For a second the sadness of the whole universe reflected in his eyes as if he really was disappointed. He blinked, and it was gone just like that.

 “Please, send me back to my brother”.

 “Not ready for eternal feasts and hunts?”

 “I still don`t think it`s possible for me to go there. Not now. And I also have some things to do in Midgard. A revenge to take, a universe to save, the usual”.

 “Next time you die, be a dear, and do it in battle,” she said instead of ‘Goodbye’.

 “No promises,” he grinned.


End file.
